Fangirls and Fanboys
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, Tsuna hits puberty and people starts seeing him in a new light...to the point that they have develop a certain crush on him and so they have become fangirls and fanboys. Tsuna is not amused. He's scared for his life, or for his virginity!


**Fangirls and Fanboys**  
**By: BrokenBlackCat**

_~Fangirls and Fanboys AKA the Nightmares of a Mafia Boss~_

Tsuna never really knew the real dangers of having fangirls—or fanboys for the matter. He never had one though he was used to getting pushed by the fangirls or fanboys of his friends. It was actually one thing he liked in his Dame life. He had seen how fierce some fans were and he clearly didn't want to be chased by them.

Gokuder and Yamamoto were proof enough that it was the worst experience, even when the latter was smiling. The brunet could see the tall male tensing whenever there were some fangirls coming at him.

It never did occur to him that Haru was his fangirl since the female tended to be his cheerful friend. It also escaped his noticed that some of his enemies, ex-enemies and friends might be in the borderline of being his fanboys.

Anyway...

Tsuna was rather thankful for not having fangirls or fanboys—AKA, he didn't notice them—so when puberty suddenly hit him, he found himself stuck in painful experiences.

He definitely was not thrilled by the prospect of being sexually harassed by other people that turned into groups of fanboys and fangirls as soon as they saw his changed appearance.

He didn't even understand how they become like that. He didn't even saw the difference between him and his dame self!

To be fair, it started a few days ago and the effect wasn't really that bad. People tended to whisper around him and they would be glancing at him every now and then. It actually caused his storm guardian to be caution because no one really paid much attention to him—except for bullies and his friends—and their stares were really getting uncomfortable.

Getting tired of being stared at, the mafia boss asked the next person to him and to his confusion, the female student blushed like how I-pin did and stuttered like a shy person, which she wasn't since she was his classmate and he knew her as someone outgoing.

"Well, we were wondering if you were new or something...," she had said and glanced anywhere but him. "You seemed rather close to Gokudera-kun. Only Dame-Tsuna would be that close and you aren't him so..."

"I am Dame-Tsuna," he answered, confused that they had thought of him as someone else and it seemed like the female couldn't believe what he had said by how her eyes widened. "Why would you guys think it isn't me?"

"You're Dame-Tsuna?" the disbelief was full in her lips and she blushed even more when the said dame nodded, his eyes staring at her with honesty. "I...erm...I—!"

It took about minutes for the Vongola Decimo to acknowledge that yes, the girl had just fainted in front of her and that she had blood running through her nose. Soon as the realization came, he was overcome with concern in his eyes and if it weren't for the girl's friend, who came to get her, he might have carried her.

"Is she going to be okay?" he had asked worriedly and raised an eyebrow when the group of girls just giggled lightly. "Aren't you guys worried?"

"Oh, but I think I would do the same if I was in her position," one had commented and winked at the still bemused Mafioso. "Having a bishounen staring down at you is a dream come true for us girls, especially if the bishounen has such a beautiful pair of eyes."

That comment and the flirty glance were all Gokudera could take before he exploded in protective stance.

"Oi, bastards, get your dirty looks off Juudaime!"

One way or another, it leaded to people finally realizing that the so-called bishounen was actually Dame-Tsuna and it made the said male raised an eyebrow. He had seen what he had looked in the mirror and he couldn't understand why they thought he was a different person. His friends didn't notice the difference as well.

But then again, he was thankful at the change since people started to be nicer to him and he had no more troubles against bullies though one factor really made it a downside.

People started noticing him—which wasn't so bad at first—and started having a slight crush on him. Or you could say, people starting getting this weird obsession—he was too scared to think it was just a "like"—over him. First, it started with just staring and glancing. Second, they would talk to him.

Third was the major change. They started following him like a lost puppy. They started giving him gifts and started hanging out with him. It was then girls—and boys—started confessing to him about their never-ending crush. He was also receiving love letters that could rival Gokudera's and Yamamoto's piles of letters.

Godforsaken what happened when Valentine's Day, White's Day and his birthday came. Never had he received so many gifts in one day from both girls and boys.

Fuuta had even commented that Tsuna was making his way to the top of the ranking in the "Most Desired Male" and the "Most Beautiful Bishounen". Please note the female term "beautiful".

The young Sawada just couldn't comprehend why this was happening to him. He was just Dame-Tsuna in the past and now, he's like this. He just couldn't understand it! Though it seemed like his guardians and friends understood why people acted like that.

Haru even commented, "About time, they see how Tsuna-san is wonderful" and in which the others agreed wholeheartedly. The small Vongola was tempted to ask Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn or even Xanxus—for Pete's sake—about their thoughts in his situation.

Good thing, he didn't. That was a ticket to his death, after all.

Now, it wouldn't be so bad. It was just the whole situation was getting worse by each day.

Some people were getting—ahem—"bolder". Or maybe, it was his imagination that the females were somehow groping his body a little below normal? That the males were looking at him rather intently at the changing room? That others kept on pushing his two friends aside just to talk to him? That they started stealing kisses?

...yup, that was so not normal. Tsuna wasn't even going to deny it. He was just lucky that he had his protective friends to protect him from those attacks. He was having nightmares about them as well!

It was getting to a point that assassins were like puppies compared to fangirl and fanboys.

And people wondered why other characters acted coldly to fangirls and fanboys.

* * *

**Black-chan:** **...what? I was rather curious at what will happen when people started noticing Tsuna. I mean, he probably would hit puberty (if he still haven't) and look at the future!Tsuna! He's like HOT! I think it was justified that he would get fangirls and fanboys when he grows up...**


End file.
